The Lynching Man
"In each of these cases, autopsies reveal that the death was caused by being gutted in the abdomen, followed by suffocation. All of the bodies have been found with 'LYNCH' carved into their chest. The most recent victim has been found on Desert Inn and Durango. Be extremely caut-" I stopped typing and sighed, I've always hated being in the journalism business. It's been a long day, I decided it was about time to go home. Yawning, I picked up my bags and casually walked to the exit; chills went down my spine as the cold winter air instantly smacked my face the very moment that I opened the exit door. Upon pulling the handle to my car's door, I swore that I saw a strange figure out of the corner of my eye. I shrugged, "Probably just a stray cat." I thought out loud. On the way home, I thought I kept on seeing the figure, and it seemed to get closer each time I saw it. Maybe I just need to get my eyes checked out, after all, I could just have a floater. Finally, at home, my dog greeted me with her usual barks and tail wags. Picking her up, I slumped down into a recliner. Before I could get up, I had already fallen fast asleep. Instantly, my eyes flew wide open as there was a loud knock at the door. Peeking outside the window, I noticed there was a silhouette of a man, who was standing utterly still. Irritated, I sighed, “It's probably just a Jehovah's witness." Ignoring it, my mouth stretched as I loudly yawned while walking to my room. “What the heck...?” I wondered, seeing that my windows were wide open. “I could have sworn those were closed this morning.” Shrugging it off, I closed the windows and crawled into bed, not even bothering to put on a night gown. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK "Seriously, what does this guy want?" I glanced the clock, 1:32 A.M. Throwing my blankets over my head, I tried to get back to sleep. After a few moments of peace, there was a loud creaking noise coming from the kitchen. I swallowed, wondering if I was next to fall to the hands of Summerlin's newest murderer. I reached for the phone and saw, to my dismay, that I had no service. Shaking, I cautiously turned my door knob. Loud barking grabbed my attention before I could leave my room. I trudged into the hallway where a tall figure was standing over an unrecognizable heap on the floor. "Who the hell are y-you?" I nervously questioned. The figure seemed to tilt its head at me. Quickly, I reached for the light switch. I gasped nervously at the sight of that...that thing! It was hideous, let alone even human! It was very lanky, its body emaciated to the point that I could see every single rib through tight skin on its boney, ugly form. As it stood up, I noticed it had to have been at least nine-feet-tall. Its limbs were longer than its actual body, and its arms reached all the way to its ankles. Two freakishly long fingers protruded off the sides of its abnormal arms. Its calves were as thin as its arms, and looked extremely fragile. At the end of its deformed, twitching legs, were two pointed toes that it stood on. The thing's stomach was grotesquely enlarged compared to the rest of its thin body, and it had a cut sliced straight down the middle of it. Over its hunched back, its long neck appeared to have noose loosely tied to it. Its head was nothing more than the upper half of a human skull with a weak flap of skin holding it to a canine's jaw. Backing away in horror, I saw that the heap on the floor was my dog. My poor, poor dog. Her body was torn apart into shreds of rotting flesh, crimson liquid was pooled all around her, and her jaw was torn off. I was so scared, I couldn't cry, or even muster a whimper. Because I couldn't call the police (not like they'd believe me anyway) I ran towards the kitchen. CRACK My head hit the ground as I fell to the floor. The monstrosity in my home grabbed my legs with its elongated fingers. I tried to get away- I punched at it, I tried kicking, I screamed, but nothing worked! Finally, it slipped in the pool of liquid on the floor and lost its grasp. As quickly as I could, I reached for a kitchen knife and stabbed that horrid thing in the stomach several times. It let out a blood-curling screech as, what I assume to be, its organs fell from out of the gaping wounds. Before I had the chance to run away, it grabbed me by the torso. Its fallen guts writhed and convulsed on the floor and began to wrap around my legs. No matter how much I tried to scream, all that came out was a hoarse squeak. I watched as one of its clawed fingers reached for my stomach and it began to carve, crimson flowed all around as it impatiently tore out vital organs. As it removed the last part it wanted, it placed its neck piece on me. I couldn't breathe. There was only darkness following. Gasping, I woke up in my recliner with my dog on my lap. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door... Category:Beings